


Choosing to See

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney having sex early in the series, before the repeal of Don't Ask, Don't Tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing to See

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kagey for the criticism.

John tugged at him and Rodney lifted his head, his body following. "Straddle me," John said, with too much roughness in his voice for it to be commanding.

With a partial nod, Rodney complied, placing one knee on either side of John's chest, but John tugged at him some more and Rodney inched forward. John opened his mouth and Rodney placed the head of his cock just inside.

John's lips closed around him and a heartbeat later the suction began. So damn sweet. John sucked Rodney's cock like it was the best candy ever. Closing his eyes for a moment, Rodney savored the sensation. He was still savoring when John's hand cupped his ass, urging him forward.

Bracing his weight on the wall behind the bed with his hand, Rodney leaned forward, sliding more of his cock into John's mouth.

Slowly, he drew back until just the tip was inside and then he pushed back in. There wasn't any resistance. There never was. John liked having Rodney's cock in him; his mouth, his ass, John liked them both, and every time John took him in Rodney was amazed.

Resting his forehead on John's Johnny Cash poster, Rodney stared down at him, at them, watching his cock move in and out of John's mouth. He was so hard his cock was almost purple, and it was shiny with John's saliva. John's eyes were closed and he looked oddly relaxed. No, content, he looked content. The surge of affection Rodney felt at the thought made him reach down, made him touch the smooth skin of John's cheek above his stubble.

John opened his eyes, and Rodney stared into them. John's eyes didn't darken with lust, instead they got clearer somehow, almost as if he was choosing to let Rodney see. The scientist in Rodney wanted to categorize the things he was seeing, but you couldn't categorize something you didn't have words for.

So he stared and touched and watched his cock as it slid in and out of John's mouth until it wasn't enough anymore.

John didn’t protest when Rodney withdrew from his mouth. He reached for Rodney as Rodney lowered himself back to the bed and into John's arms, as he pressed his mouth to John's.

Kissing John was heat and want, and Rodney groaned into their kiss, pressing his hips into John's. John rolled them and they were dangerously close to the edge of the small bed, but Rodney didn't care. John was on top of him, his weight holding Rodney down. Rodney held onto him, lifting his hips and rubbing his saliva-slick cock against John's skin.

John rubbed back.

One of John's hands clasped an ass cheek and Rodney wrapped his leg around John, pulling him closer.

They were still kissing. They hadn't stopped, and Rodney secretly suspected that one day they never would.

John sucked on his tongue and Rodney lifted his hips, letting go and pressing himself tightly against John as his cock pulsed and the rest of him pulsed with it.

Rolling them so John was under him, Rodney kissed him hungrily. With John he could come so hard he felt it in every cell in his body and still be hungry for more. Raising his hips, he reached between them for John's cock. There were traces of come on it and Rodney spread them with his fingers as he stroked.

John clutched at his shoulders and Rodney drew back enough so that he could look down at John's cock sliding back and forth in his hand and then at John's face. It scared him, the way John looked at him when they were together, open and exposed and needing. People were supposed to need his brain, not him, not like this, not the way John did. But Rodney couldn't turn away, couldn't even look away.

Sliding a hand from Rodney's shoulder to his neck, John pulled him into another kiss. Rodney gave him everything he could, letting John suck and taste and nibble, and doing the same in return.

Abruptly, John broke their kiss and Rodney tightened his hold on John's cock, shortening his strokes and taking John over the edge. John's shoulders shook and his eyes fell closed, but Rodney didn't feel shut out, because even with his eyes closed John was letting him see.

When John opened his eyes Rodney smiled at him, receiving a tender smile in return. There was come on his hand, a mixture of his and John's. Smile turning mischievous, John raised Rodney's hand to his lips and sucked on his finger. As soon as John let go, Rodney kissed him, tasting the two of them on John's lips.

"We have to stop," Rodney said, settling onto his side next to John, close enough that they were touching.

"I know." John brushed Rodney's cheek with the back of his knuckles and then let his hand fall to the mattress.

It was what they always said. Rodney had come to believe that the day they didn't say it would be the day they stopped.

They should stop. Rodney knew that. He also knew they wouldn't.


End file.
